phantombravefandomcom-20200213-history
Carona
History Carona only appears in Phantom Brave: We meet Again. Being present and the main focus of the "Another Marona" storyline. Carona is Marona from an alternate universe, but so not to get confused, she tells everyone to call herself Carona (or "clone of Marona" as Eryngi puts it). Though Carona is Marona, the two have opposite attitudes. Although Haze used his powers to keep Ash alive (if only as a Phantom), this miracle never happened in Carona's world. Thanks to this, Carona had to read all the insulting letters that people sent to her. This led her into becoming a Chroma Oxide in her world. When she is summoned to Marona's world for unknown reasons, she joins the party (Not in battle) at the behest of God Eryngi. The Sulphur of her world managed to overpower her, so she came to Marona's world for aid. Marona, as well as all of the major characters of the original Phantom Brave storyline (They are Phantoms since they were all killed.) accept the proposition. In order to battle the Sulphur of her own world, she forces the Braves into training, taking them to various regions. It is later revealed that Carona's world is held captive by God Eryngi and that Carona has become Eryngi's servant in order to keep her world safe. She was sent here by Eryngi to "test out his latest weapon." However, thanks to the interference of Marona and the Braves, she manages to assert her independence and defeat her former Master, who is later revealed to be not only the Merchant of Death, but the mastermind behind the "Another Marona" events. (His "weapon is what caused all of the world's inhabitants to die, he seems to have done this on purpose, making him a villain.) They also fight her world's version of Sulphur, and save the day. In the epilogue, she receives a letter from the Isle of Healing Waters, mirroring Marona's meeting of Castile. Her current fate is unknown. Personality Unlike Marona, who has a cheerful nature, Carona has a sullen demeanor. She carries herself as a much more mature woman than her age may tell. This is because her world lacked the miracles that made Marona's life easier to bear. (Namely, Ash's revival.) Without Ash to guide her, she grew up as a loner. Due to the rumors of her being possessed, she took up a job as a Chroma Oxide. This caused the major characters of her world (Raphael, Sprout, Walnut, ETC.) to become her enemies, making her life even worse since she had to fight them. She is also distrustful, often hesitating to trust or befriend anyone, as shown during her conversations with Marona. This is later revealed to be due to her life without Ash. She envies Marona and Ash's bond...causing her to initially dislike Ash, but this jealousy fades by the story's end. She is also very polite, often referring to most by "Mr." or Ms." Her pre-battle line is the same as Marona's, but said with a more serious and sullen tone: "Valiant Phantoms, aid me in battle, Chartreuse Gale!" Gameplay She joins the party at level one as soon as the alternate storyline is complete. Carona fights with a style exactly opposite of Marona's. While Marona specializes in Healing and buffing her units, Carona fights similar to Ash, using a head-on offensive style focused on her ATK and DEF stats. She CAN also use magic, but to a weaker degree. She also has Marona's unique ability, Chartruese Gale, which can be used to summon Phantoms. Meaning, if Marona summons Carona, Carona can then summon one of Marona's Phantoms despite being treated as a Phantom in the game. Character limit and usage still applies. Tips on using Carona Having another character who can confine phantoms can make some maps and dungeons alot easier, as if there is a map where Marona can't move to but there are some objects that can be confined to phanoms, she can confine Carona to one of those objects and let her confine other phantoms to where you need your Phatoms to be at. Another good use is spliting Carona and Marona into groups to get at other ends of maps that have enemies in different areas. Trivia Carona's official picture, shown above, shows her without a cape. However, during the game, she wears a black cape with a red outline at all times, similar to her clothes' color scheme. Also, her design seems to greatly resemble the Female Fighter class from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and Disgaea 2, as well as that of Marona. The female fighter class may have been an inspiration for her facial and clothing design, while Marona was the inspiration for the character's creation.